Властелин лупы
by NeithGrant
Summary: стеб. В главной роли: Грег и все, все, все. За прозвища автор ответственности не несет.


**«Властелин лупы или исчезнувшая Сара.….»**

… Какие у нее хрупкие плечи, нежный изгиб шеи, тонкая талия. Он раньше никогда не замечал ее красоты, скрывал свои чувства и от себя и от других. Сейчас же он готов был пасть перед ней на колени, нежно шептать ласковые слова, гладить по спине, голове… Как же ты мне не безразлична, милая моя…

Сон был настолько ярким, что неожиданный стук в дверь, прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба. Человек-Жук распахнул глаза и заторможенным взглядом заскользил по помещения в поиске незваного гостя. Его взор случайно упал на то место, где она сидела, и сердце тотчас же содрогнулось от ужаса. Она была здесь, всего мгновение назад, а теперь пропала.. Его единственная возлюбленная, его верная подруга… Его Сара….

- Босс? – неуверенно позвал Человека-Жука вошедший Грегго.

- А? – растерянно пробормотал тот. – Кто здесь?

- Грегго, кто же еще.

Человек-Жук вдруг понял, что сон закончился и его грезы, значит, тоже. Единственное, что ему не давало покоя, она – исчезла.

- Грегго? – переспросил Человек-Жук. – Ты не поверишь, но сейчас я попрошу тебя об одной небольшой услуге.

- Правда? – просиял тот. – Я готов. У тебя есть для меня дело? Вау!

- Только все, что я тебе расскажу строго конфиденциально.

- Спасибо за доверие, босс. Я рад, что вы наконец-то обратили на меня внимание. Видите ли, мне надоело сидеть одной задницей на двух стульях. Я уже подыскал себе замену и готов выслужиться перед вами.

- Я приветствую твое рвение…

- Да, босс, я готов…и, знаете, зарплата для меня не главное. Правда.

- Но, но, мальчик. Странно это слушать от тебя. Может создаться впечатление, что ты где-то подрабатываешь на стороне. Ты у нас и лаборантом неплохо справлялся. Ты примерный мальчик: серфингист, аквалангист, монеты собираешь, панк-рок слушаешь. Чего тебе не хватает на работе? Говори, я выслушаю.

- Ну, я … мне надоело таскать за собой на веревочке экскаватор, собирать улики для тети Кэтрин и дяди Уоррика.

- Вот ты о чем? Если бы я был в твоем возрасте, для меня честь было бы служить таким профессионалам. Я бы даже пыль сдувал с их ботинок.

- Я этого не отрицаю, просто пришло время для самостоятельности. Когда-нибудь надо же взрослеть.

Что ж, - проговорил Человек-Жук.- Это задание как раз сможет помочь в твоих мечтаниях. Только никому не слова. Понял?

- Я могила, - пообещал Грегго.

- Смотри, не накаркай, - мрачно усмехнулся Человек-Жук. Он порылся в столе, вытащил фотографию и некоторое время, полюбовавшись ею, протянул Грегго.

- И что мне делать? – недоуменно спросил то, рассматривая фото под разным углом зрения.

- Найди ее, - сказал Человек-Жук. – Только никому не показывай снимок. Понял? Я не хочу, чтобы по управлению поползли слухи о моих связях с ней. И так уже шепчутся за спиной.

- Я же обещал, - заверил босса Грегго. – У вас есть приблизительное ее местонахождение?

- Она где-то здесь, в лаборатории, где же еще? Вот тебе инструмент для поиска. - Человек-Жук протянул Грегго большую лупу. – Вперед, Грегго! Найдешь ее и станешь одним из нас. Я даже с тобой за руку буду здороваться, и чемоданчик разрешу поносить с инструментами.

- Есть, босс! – отрапортовал Грегго. Отдав честь и схватив лупу, он помчался на поиски пропажи.

Сначала он обрыскал все закоулки CSI, самые страшные и темные углы. Затем обыскал по второму кругу, еже в обратном порядке, но тоже ничего не нашел. Ее нигде не было. Человек-Жук был прав: она пропала. Его поиски случайно завели в кабинет Человека-Вепря. А че? Вдруг она здесь? На ковре? К тому же у Грегго здесь было еще одно дело. В кабинете никого не было, но это нашего парнишу не остановило. Он от души надругался над святынями Человека-Вепря. Обрисовал его фотографии, порылся в бумагах на столе, взломал пару программ в его компьютере. Уже на выходе он нос к носу столкнулся с хозяином кабинета. И, думаете, испугался? Ничего подобного.

- Ты что здесь делаешь? – подозрительно спросил Человек-Вепрь.

- Провожу расследование, - на полном серьезе ответил сыщик Грегго.

- Здесь? – удивился тот.

- Да.

- Чего надо? Хотел прибавки к жалованию?

- Нет, что вы. Я…так, шел мимо, вижу – дверь открыта, а хозяина нет. Нехорошо…

- Хозяин всегда есть. Вынюхиваешь? А ну признавайся, кто послал? - с этими словами Человек-Вепрь схватил Грегго за ухо и поволок за собой по коридору. На ходу он вырвал из рук жертвы лупу и, недоуменно рассматривая инструмент, прошипел: - Угрожал офицеру? Сейчас я тебя разоблачу перед твоим начальством!

Так эти двое прибыли в кабинет Человека-Жука.

- Твой агент? – рявкнул с порога Человек-Вепрь.

- Что? – недоуменно переспросил Человек-Жук.

- Я застукал твоего парня у себя в кабинете вот с этим, - Человек-Вепрь сунул под нос Человеку-Жуку лупу.

- Что он там делал?

- Не знаю, но, может, вы мне расскажете?

- Я вел дело, - пытался оправдаться Грегго.

- В моем кабинете? Почему именно в моем? - бушевал Человек-Вепрь. – И, кстати, что это ты прячешь в руке?

Грегго сжал ладонь в кулак, так как никому не собирался отдавать свою находку. В CSI никто и не догадывался, что скромного лаборанта Грегго, потомка великих викингов, уже как год назад завербовало ЦРУ. Раньше он был подпольным хакером по кличке Колдун, так сказать, местным Робин Гудом. Ему такая роль передалась по наследству от бабушки, которая была подпольщицей и носила русское кодовое имя Павлина Морозова. А дед тайно от всех, конечно же, был вандалом, раскапывал могилы: собирал золото, серебро, монеты. Эта склонность передалась и Грегго. Он любил копаться в чужом ДНК.

- Что там у тебя? - грозно повторил Человек-Вепрь.

Грегго, понял, что его прижали к стене. Пыток он не любил, особенно больным местом у него были ноги. Поэтому он решил ответить чистую правду.

- Жучки. Я нашел у вас в столе жучков.

- Жучки? – тупо переспросил Человек-Вепрь. Откуда бы им там взяться?

- Ты нашел жучков? – заинтересовался Человек-Жук. – Я и не знал, что ты у нас увлекаешься энтомологией.

Грегго понял, что его пронесло, и гордо вскинул голову.

- Да, я еще и натуралист, - похвастался он.

- Кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь происходит? – прорычал Человек-Вепрь.

- У вас в столе жучки, - пояснил Человек-Жук. – Древоточцы. Жрут ясеневую мебель.

- И что мне делать? - озадаченно спросил Человек-Вепрь.

- Избавьтесь от стола, - посоветовал Человек-Жук. – А лучше купите новый. Кстати, они еще не добрались до ваших дипломов и грамот? Доберутся.

- Вот, зараза, - плюнул Человек-Вепрь и, оттолкнув Грегго с дороги, бросился бежать в свой кабинет.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Человек-Жук вопросительно уставился на Грегго:

- Ты нашел ее?

- Еще нет, но я ищу.

- Ищи, Грегго, ищи, родимый. Без нее я сам не свой, а мне нужно так много ей сказать.

- Я же дал слово, босс, все пучком…

- Иди, Грегго, ищи, и лупу свою не забудь. Это твое личное оружие и нельзя его отдавать в чужие руки. Иди…

Грегго попятился назад и вновь очутился в коридоре. Интересно получается, он уже все облазил, а ее так и не нашел. Где же ты, Сара…

Ответ пришел в виде урчания где-то в области желудка и Грегго решил отложить эту проблему, пока поест. Он вернулся в свою нору и два часа дегустировал свою напиток, Гавайский элитный кофеек. После этого он опять взял в руки лупу и вышел на охоту.

Первый кого он встретил на пути, был Человек-Свинья.

- Привет, Пятачок! – вежливо поздоровался Грегго.

- Кто? – опешил Человек-Свинья. – Как ты меня назвал?

- Ой, сорри, Капитан-Свин, оговорился. Мы недавно вместе гуляли, кофе пили, сигаретку одну на двоих закуривали… Вот я и решил, что мы теперь… друзья.

- Свинья лаборанту не товарищ, - пренебрежительно ответил Человек-Свинья.

- Вы так думаете?

- Тебе лучше не знать, что я думаю.

- Ну, хорошо, проехали.

- Куда? – не понял Человек-Свинья.

- Это я так образно, выражение такое. У меня к вам есть дело. Я провел небольшой опрос среди наших коллег. 65 людей приносят свой кофе, а остальные пьют то, что найдут в лаборатории. А, вы, к какой группе относитесь?

- К третьей. Я пью только твой кофе. И, если, ты хочешь числиться в списке моих друзей, смотайся за чашечкой…, нет лучше за термосом.

- Я бы рад, да не могу, - набрался наглости ответить Грегго, отрицательно мотая головой. – Я уже обещал Человеку-Жуку.

- Вот, как? Не знал, что он такой кофеман.

- Да тут дело немного в другом, - пытался оправдаться Грегго. – Это секрет Человека-Жука. Я не должен ничего говорить.

- У Человека-Жука есть еще тайны? – удивился Человек-Свинья. – Ну, ну. Чего же еще мы про него не знаем?

- Я вам ничего не говорил…, но может потом, за чашкой кофе …

- Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться дружище Грегго! Так бы сразу сказал: за чашкой кофе. Идет. Встретимся вечерком, поболтаем. Посекретничаем. Чао!

Когда капитан удалялся по коридору, Грегго некоторое время с восхищением смотрел ему вслед. Человек-Свинья был мастером спорта по допросам и едва его не расколол. Таких людей лучше остерегаться, но Грегго не мог отлынивать от своих обязанностей секретного агента. Человек-Свинья ему еще мог пригодиться в борьбе с темными силами в лице Человека-Вепря и Экли-Плохиша, главаря дневной смены.

Дальше, лазая по коридору на коленках и рассматривая узоры пола в лупу, Грегго натолкнулся на вылетевшего из кунсткамеры Доктора Франкенштейна. Тот задал самый глупый вопрос, который можно было услышать в такой ситуации:

- Сколько ты весишь?

Грегго сначала опешил, а потом, придя в себя, ответил:

- Это между мной и моим диетологом.

Тут нелегкая несла мимо вечно голодного беднягу Ходжика. Он давился полукилограммовым бутербродом, с остервенением впиваясь зубами в ароматную корочку хлеба.

Доктор Франкенштейн сразу переключился на новую жертву:

- А я знаю, кто мне поможет. Ходжик, милый, прими участие в небольшом эксперименте. Скоко ты весишь, а?

Ходжик, смекнув, что дело пахнет жареным, ответил:

- Не скажу.

Грегго решил помочь доброму дяде Франкенштейну и, рассматривая Ходжа в лупу, сказал:

- С бутербродом он весит килограмм 70.

Ходжес хотел, было, броситься бежать, но тут его ухватила за шкирку цепкая рука Дока. Взвесив беднягу на руке, он благодарно кивнул добровольному помощнику.

- Да, ты прав, Шерлок! Как раз то, что мне нужно. Сенькью. – Он открыл дверь в свою кунсткамеру, впихнул туда Ходжика, хотел, было, уже уйти, как Грегго попридержал его за пояс халата.

- А что происходит? – удивленно спросил он.

Док оглянулся по сторонам, втянул носом воздух, принюхиваясь, потом, удостоверившись, что они одни и их никто не слышит, объяснил:

- Да, понимаешь, мне тут нужно взвесить мясцо, а гирьки куда-то запропастились. Улавливаешь?

- А это имеет отношение к делу? – подозрительно спросил Грегго.

- А ты сомневаешься? – усмехнулся Док.

- Ну…..

Доктор Франкенштейн протянул Грегго сотню зеленых.

- Ну….. это…..

Доктор протянул вторую сотню.

- Теперь я начинаю верить, - улыбнулся Грегго.

- Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга. – Док сделал шаг назад и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом оппонента.

Грегго посмотрел на купюры через лупу, затем, удостоверившись в их подлинности, завернул деньги в бумажный пакет и засунул в карман. Славненько он подработал. Дело Человека-Жука было прибыльным, пока, во всяком случае, лично для него.

Следующая ему встретилась Забияка Кэтрин.

- А это что еще у тебя за антиквариат? – спросила она, рассматривая лупу в руках у Грегго.

- Я на задании, - гордо сказал он.

- Да? Ну, тогда ты мне сможешь помочь. Я тут посадила пятно на блузку. Посмотри-ка через свою лупу и скажи что это?

Грегго пять минут пялился на грудь Забияки, а потом с уверенностью знатока, вынес вердикт:

- Это не кровь.

- А на что это похоже?

- Ты обедала?

Забияка оглянулась по сторонам и пригнувшись поближе к Грегго, доверительно прошептала:

- Нет, только танцевала. В клубе. Никому не говори.

- Можешь на меня положиться, - заверил ее Грегго. – Слово скаута. Так, говоришь, танец на высоте? Возле шеста? Забавно, как же ты там это пятно посадила? А ты блузку снимала?

- Тсс, только не в слух.

- Да, знаю, знаю. Никто не слышит. Предположительно, это ДНК какого-то слюнтяя, который первый раз побывал в стриптиз….

- Тише! – шикнула на него Забияка Кэтрин.

- баре, - шепотом закончил Грегго.

- С чего ты это взял?

- Ну, понимаешь, когда человек сильно волнуется, особенно в таком месте, у него начинается обильное потоотделение и вырабатывается животный рефлекс. Хорошо еще, что он тебя еще не съел…

- Где ты это вычитал? – удивилась Забияка.

- Ну,… я сам иногда… люблю потанцевать.

- Вау, Грегго, так ты мой коллега! Я и не знала, что ты посещаешь такие места. Приходи ко мне в клуб, станцуем вместе. Мой шест – твой шест.

Грегго озабоченно почесал в затылке:

- Я подумаю над твоим предложением. Звучит заманчиво.

- А потом я разрешу тебе потаскать свой чемоданчик.

- Извини, Забияка, но твое предложение пришло немного поздно. Мне уже предложили то, что предлагаешь ты.

- Что? У меня есть конкуренты? Ты уже обещал танец другому? – всполошилась Забияка, припоминая, кто бы мог ей так подгадить. – Ты откажешь несчастной женщине? Кто твой партнер?

- Человек-Жук, - застенчиво шаркая ножкой, проговорил покрасневший Грегго.

- Э..э..э… Он тебе это сам предложил?

- Ну, да.

- Я, конечно, понимаю, что он старше по рангу и все такое. Я думала, что о нем все знаю. Выходит, и здесь он меня обскакал. Ну, Жук, я тебе припомню и муравейник. и походы на немое кино. Все! Это война. Грегго, ты свидетель.

- Надеюсь, это не отобразится на наших с тобой отношениях? – взволнованно спросил Грегго.

- Не знаю, это зависит от тебя. Сам выбирай, с кем тебе дружить.

- Я… я…. Я тебе не враг, - осторожно ответил Грегго.

- Попробовал бы ты мне ответить что-то другое, - усмехнулась Забияка. Ладно, иди, Мальчик-Топлес, оставь меня, я в печали.

Грегго попятился назад, а потом сорвался с места и побежал. Он не хотел ссориться с Забиякой, и с Человеком-Жуком тоже не хотел. Не разорваться же ему. Остановился Грегго у туалетов, и только тут понял, что это было единственное место, где он еще не искал пропажу Человека-Жука. Набравшись наглости, он прошмыгнул в дверь женского туалета и забежал в одну из кабинок. Отдышавшись, он прислушался и, убедившись, что поблизости никого, раскурил сигаретку. После десятиминутного кайфа, Грегго стал обшаривать туалет с пола до потолка и его старания не пропали даром. В одном из сливных бочков он нашел охлаждающуюся банку пива, а в другой, глазам своим не поверил - пропажу. Кто больше испугался, неизвестно. Фото и оригинал слегка не соответствовали друг другу. По описанию Человека-Жука, его золотце было худенькой, стройненькой, очаровательной милашкой. Здесь же, перед ним сидело чудовище с большущими глазами. Грегго с воплями вылетел в коридор, и только там, успокоившись, принял решение. Он поскакал в комнату вещдоков и подобрал по росту «милашки» коробку. Касаться ее руками он не собирался, ни за что на свете, тем боле в таком месте.

Он вернулся в туалет и пол часа бегал за уликой, пытаясь запихнуть ее в коробку, и еще пол часа ушло на то, чтобы дотащить все это добро в кабинет Человека-Жука.

- Посылка! – с порога прокряхтел уставший Грегго, разбудив хозяина, который снова смотрел один и тот же свой любимый сон. Недоуменно посмотрев на коробку, размером с холодильник, Человек-Жук, спросил:

- Что это?

- Улика! – похвастался Грегго. – Возвращаю ваш инструмент, - с этими словами он протянул боссу лупу. – Дело закрыто.

Человек-Жук взял протянутую лупу и между прочим заметил:

- Грегго, а у тебя руки трясутся.

Грегго ответил:

- Вовсе нет.

- Протяни ладони.

Грегго неохотно выполнил просьбу, поясняя:

- Они трясутся с тех пор, как я залез в кабинет Человека-Вепря. Никак не проходит.

- Это мешало тебе в поиске? – сочувственно поинтересовался Человек-Жук.

- Ну, если бы я был шпионом… Нет, у меня все под контролем.

- Если что, я тебя прикрою. А что значили твои слова: «дело закрыто»? Ты нашел ее?

- Ага.

- Где, где она? – взволнованно спросил Человек-Жук.

- Была?

- Да, нет. Мне все равно, где она была. Где она сейчас?

- Тут. – Грегго кивнул на коробку.

Человек-Жук побледнел:

- Ты засунул ее в коробку? Живодер! Как ты мог мою крошку посадить в … это? Она же такая хрупкая и легко ранимая. Вытащи ее немедленно.

Грегго подумал, что его боссу давно пора сходить к офтальмологу и проверить не только слух, но и зрение. Назвать «это» крошкой у него язык не поворачивался, однако он не стал перечить и согласно кивнул:

- Я слуга, ты – хозяин. И кстати, что касается моего повышения.

- Ты хорошо поработал.

- Сегодня я понял, что таким как ты я никогда не стану. Я не ты.

- Нам и не нужен второй я. Отдыхай, а лупу можешь оставить себе. Теперь ты один из нас.

- Круто! – вскричал Грегго и с радостным воплем выскочил в коридор. Уже в своей норе он успокоился и уселся за компьютер. Дружба дружбой, а служба службой. Он знал, что истина делает людей свободными. Он решил обезопасить себя в будущем и поэтому добавил в свои секретные файлы еще несколько доносов. Первый – на Человека-Вепря, за то, что тот прессовал своих подчиненных по поводу и без: второй – на Доктора Франкенштейна, за несанкционированное использование своих коллег в корыстных целях, а также за взятничество; третий – на Ходжика, который позволял использовать себя в корыстных целях Доктора Франкенштейна. Его дело также попахивало садомазохизмом. Четвертый – на Человека-Свинью, за то, что тот занимается рэкетом в рабочее время и эксплуатирует своих коллег, забирая у них последний глоток кофе. Пятый – на Забияку- Кэтрин, за то, что та подрабатывает на стороне и использует дорогую лабораторию ДНК для своих личных нужд. И, наконец, шестой - на Человека-Жука. За то, что тот прямо, не вставая со своего места занимается совращением малолетних. С этими мыслями Грегго-Колдун поставил последнюю точку, закрыл файл и, положив ноги на стол, задумался, как плодотворно он сегодня провел день. Столько делов сделал и деньжат заработал. Красота. Новая роль ему определенно понравилась.

….Человек-Жук посадил ее рядом с собой, не веря своим глазам, что она снова рядом и не во сне, а на яву. Он снова мог касаться ее хрупких плеч, гладить по спине, смотреть в ее большие, грустные глаза…. Так и сидели они всю ночь рядом: Человек-Жук и его любимая подруга Сара….нча


End file.
